Night Walker/Skills
Noblesse Techniques |-10000249 | |Elemental Harmony |Passive |Use the harmony of nature to build affinity for an element of your choosing. |-10000250 | |Elemental Expert |Passive |Become an expert of the elements to increase Attack Power and Magic ATT. |-10000258 | |Cygnus Blessing (Thief) |Passive |The blessing of the awakened empress empowers the body to escape from danger. |} The Night Walker Guide |-14001020 | |Lucky Seven |Active |Thows 2 throwing stars at once. |-14001021 | |Dark Elemental |Active |Summons a Darkness Elemental to gain its power. Level 10 required to learn Adaptive Darkness. |-14001022 | |Haste |Active |Temporarily increases Speed and Jump for all team members. Also increases maximum Speed and Avoidability permanently. |-14001023 | |Dark Sight |Active |Allows you to hide in the shadows for a short time. While Dark Sight is active, you cannot hit or be hit by enemies, nor pick up items. The cooldown will change when Dark Sight is deactivated, depending on damage dodged. Cannot be used against some monsters that attack first. Press the skill key again to deactivate Dark Sight. |-14001024 | |Shadow Dodge |Active |Quickly move backwards. This skill can be used with Throwing Stars skills. |-14001026 | |Shadow Jump |Active |Allows you to jump again in midair. This skill can be used while using Throwing Star skills. |-14001027 | |Shadow Bat |Active |Summons a Shadow Bat which sometimes attacks with you. The attack rate will double for enemies marked with Darkness. They can be toggled on/off by using the skill key.Required Skill: Dark Elemental Lv. 1 or Higher Level 20 required to learn Bat Affinity. |} Night Walker Guide |-14101020 | |Triple Throw |Active |Throws 3 Throwing Stars in a row at the target. The last attack uses the power of Darkness to deal greater damage. |-14101022 | |Throwing Booster |Active |Temporarily increases the attack speed of your weapon. Must have a Claw equipped. Required Skill: Throwing Mastery Lv. 5 |-14100023 | |Throwing Mastery |Passive |Increases damage, Claw Mastery, and the max number of charges of your Throwing Stars. Level 10 required to learn Throwing Expert. |-14100024 | |Critical Throw |Passive |Increases Critical Rate and Critical Damage. Required Skill: Throwing Mastery Lv. 3 |-14100025 | |Physical Training |Passive |Permanently improves LUK through sheer physical training. |-14100026 | |Adaptive Darkness |Passive |Deeper darkness further enhances the Marks of Darkness. Required Skill: Dark Elemental Lv. 10 or Higher Lv. 10 required to learn Adaptive Darkness II. |-14100027 | |Bat Affinity |Passive |Enhances the Shadow Bat through communion. Required Skill: Shadow Bat Lv. 20 or Higher Level 20 required to learn Bat Affinity II. |} Night Walker's Path |-14111020 | |Quad Star |Active |Throws 4 Throwing Stars in a row at the target. The last attack uses the power of darkness to deal greater damage. |-14111022 | |Shadow Spark |Active |Throws penetrating Throwing Stars imbued with the power of darkness. At max range the stars explode, dealing extra damage to all enemies in range. |-14111024 | |Dark Servant |Active |Summons a shadow which copies your actions after a short delay. The copied actions are limited to the throwing stars skills and movement skills. Your shadow disappears when the summon time runs out. The shadow attack can activate Marks of Darkness or Shadow Bats without being affected by attack reflection. Level 20 required to learn Shadow Illusion. |-14111025 | |Spirit Projection |Active |Allows you to conjure up infinite throwing stars for a short period of time. |-14110026 | |Enveloping Darkness |Passive |Cloaks yourself in darkness, increasing Abnormal Status Resistance and Elemental Resistance permanently. |-14110027 | |Alchemic Adrenaline |Passive |Increases the effect of recovery items like potions. Does not work on percentage-based recovery items like elixirs. Also increases Critical Damage and Max Damage. |-14110028 | |Adaptive Darkness II |Passive |Deeper darkness further enhances the Marks of Darkness. Required Skill: Adaptive Darkness Lv. 10 or Higher Level 10 required to learn Adaptive Darkness III. |-14110029 | |Bat Affinity II |Passive |Enhances the Shadow Bat through communion. Required Skill: Bat Affinity Lv. 20 or Higher Level 20 required to learn Bat Affinity III. |-14110030 | |Darkness Ascending |Passive |When hit by a fatal attack, the power of darkness will restore you to life. Not affected by Cooldown reset. |} Night Walker Secrets |-12121000 | |Call of Cygnus |Active |Receive the blessings of Cygnus's awakening to temporarily increase all stats for you and your party members. |-14121001 | |Quintuple Star |Active |Throws 5 Throwing Stars in a row at the target. The last attack uses the power of darkness to deal greater damage. |-14121003 | |Dark Omen |Active |Summons a pack of shadow bats to attack enemies. One bat will appear for every enemy hit. Cooldown decreased every time dark-attribute attacks succeed, except Shadow Bat and Dark Omen. Unaffected by enemy damage reflection skills and cannot be pushed back when casting. |-14121004 | |Shadow Stitch |Active |Your shadow binds enemies to the ground. You will not take damage when Shadow Stitch hits an enemy with attack reflection. Also applies to bosses. |-14120005 | |Throwing Expert |Passive |Increases Claw Mastery, Attack Power, and Critical Damage. Required Skill: Throwing Mastery Lv. 10 |-14120006 | |Dark Blessing |Passive |The power of darkness fills you, increases your stats. |-14120007 | |Adaptive Darkness III |Passive |Immerses you in deeper darkness to enhance your Marks of Darkness. Required Skill: Adaptive Darkness II Lv. 10 or Higher |-14120008 | |Bat Affinity III |Passive |Enhances the Shadow Bat through communion. Required Skill: Bat Affinity II Lv. 20 or higher Level 30 required to learn Shadow Bite. |-14120009 | |Vitality Siphon |Passive |Absorbs liveliness from your enemies to create a protective shield for yourself while you set your Mark of Darkness. Protective Shield will not be affected by buff duration increase. |-14120010 | |Shadow Slip |Passive |Grants a chance to melt into the shadows, avoid enemy attacks, and decrease damage taken. |} Hyper Skills |-14120043 | |Quintuple Star - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Quintuple Star damage. |-14120044 | |Quintuple Star - Boss Rush |Passive |Damage increases when attacking Boss Monsters with Quintuple Star. |-14120045 | |Quintuple Star - Critical Chance |Passive |Increases the Critical Rate of Quintuple Star. |-14120046 | |Dark Omen - Cooldown Cutter |Passive |Reduces Dark Omen's cooldown. |-14120047 | |Dark Omen - Spread |Passive |Increases the max number of monsters hit by Dark Omen. |-14120048 | |Dark Omen - Reinforce |Passive |Increases the damage of Dark Omen. |-14120049 | |Vitality Siphon - Extra Point |Passive |Increases the Protective Shield created with the Vitality Siphon. |-14120050 | |Vitality Siphon - Reinforce |Passive |Increases the Attack Power when a Protective Shield created with Vitality Siphon exists. |-14120051 | |Vitality Siphon - Preparation |Passive |Increases the Status Resistance when a Protective Shield created with Vitality Siphon exists. |-14121052 | |Dominion |Active |Unleashes the power of darkness, creating an area of supernatural force. |-14121053 | |Glory of the Guardians |Active |A ceremony for Cygnus Knights to prove their devotion to the Empress. |-14121054 | |Shadow Illusion |Active |Summons 3 shadows that copy your actions after a short delay. The copied actions are limited to throwing stars skills and movement skills. Your shadow disappears when the summon time runs out. The shadow attack can activate Marks of Darkness or Shadow Bats without being affected by attack reflection. Required Skill: Dark Servant Lv. 20 |} V Skills |-400004210 | |Lucky Seven Boost |Passive |Boosts Lucky Seven. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004211 | |Shadow Bat Boost |Passive |Boosts Shadow Bat. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004212 | |Triple Throw Boost |Passive |Boosts Triple Throw. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004213 | |Quad Star Boost |Passive |Boosts Quad Star. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004214 | |Shadow Spark Boost |Passive |Boosts Shadow Spark. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004215 | |Quintuple Star Boost |Passive |Boosts Quintuple Star. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004216 | |Dark Omen Boost |Passive |Boosts Quintuple Star. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004217 | |Shadow Stitch Boost |Passive |Boosts Shadow Stitch. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004218 | |Dominion Boost |Passive |Boosts Dominion. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400041008 | |Shadow Spear |Active |The shadows on the ground coalesce to form a spear that pierces enemies. Unaffected by attack reflection. Has no effect in towns. |-400041028 | |Greater Dark Servant |Active |Summons an immovable shadow. The shadow faces in the direction of the enemy with the highest Max HP and mimics throwing-star attacks. It cannot be injured, and vanishes when its duration ends. You may activate the skill again to swap places with the shadow. However, you cannot do this while in the air. Unaffected by attack reflection. Capable of triggering Mark of Darkness and Shadow Bat. |-400041037 | |Shadow Bite |Active |Make your enemies's shadows attack them and strip them of their power. Required Skill: Bat Affinity III Lv. 30+ |} Category:Night Walker Skills